The Darkness
by Skylinemaster
Summary: The true story of the Darkness, its sealing, and its return. One-shot.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a one-shot story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

In the beginning, there was darkness.

And then there was it.

The Darkness.

It's been around since the beginning.

It cannot say how old it is exactly since it doesn't remember the beginning.

It just remembered that it existed, lost in the void of space of eons and eons before they came.

The Darkness observed curiously as he came. With him, came another.

The Darkness observed God formed out of nothingness, with Death following soon after.

Both beings became aware of their neighbor, but kept their distance away from it.

It floated in the background, observing the conversations between God and Death from a distance.

First God created the stars, which the Darkness destroyed.

It wasn't sure as to why it destroyed it, just that it wanted too.

God then created floating balls of Earthen material, which the Darkness pondered over for a moment before destroying those too.

The Darkness then moved closer towards God and the tremendous balls of grace that formed from his existence.

There were four in total.

God, Death, and the Darkness inched closer towards each other in the void of space as God held back the Darkness from the balls of grace while Death just observed.

What seemed like a quick battle was in fact, millennia in the void.

While God and the Darkness fought, the balls of grace matured into four distinct, God-like beings.

God called his first, Michael.

His second, Lucifer.

His third, Raphael.

And his fourth, Gabriel.

God called them his Archangels and warned them of the Darkness in the void.

The Darkness came back, determined to once and for all destroy God and his Archangels.

It appeared suddenly, catching Gabriel alone in the void.

Gabriel's screams echoed throughout the void, summoning his brothers and Father to the battle.

The Darkness warped the realities of the two weaker Archangels, turning Gabriel and Raphael against their Father.

Michael worked on neutralizing the attacks from Gabriel and Raphael, shaking the essence of the void with every blocked attack.

Lucifer worked closely with his father, pushing against the Darkness incarnate with all their might.

The Darkness was pushed back, resulting in Gabriel and Raphael returning to their senses.

The four Archangels and God pursued the retreating Darkness through the void, which consumed any and everything in its path.

The Darkness fled, but was cornered by Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael on one side. God and Lucifer stood firmly on the other side, determined not to let the Darkness escape.

The Darkness fought ferociously, critically injuring Lucifer in the process, but it was no match in the end.

The four Archangels bought enough time for their Father to seal the Darkness in another dimension, far away from them.

God created a lock for the Darkness, which Lucifer, the most trusted, was selected to keep.

Lucifer screamed out as his form was sliced into with the Mark, the seal to the dimension of Darkness.

* * *

The Darkness was trapped in the dimension, a dimension of pure void and darkness. Its only contact with the universe he was banished from the faint connection between it and Lucifer.

The Darkness managed to plant a piece of itself in the struggle into Lucifer.

The Mark also couldn't completely control the Darkness, and it spread to Lucifer.

The Darkness watched through Lucifer's eyes as the Beasts were created, of which the Leviathans were the greatest.

When God decided to drive the Leviathans into Purgatory, the Darkness watched.

The Darkness helped Lucifer and the Archangels drive the Leviathan into Purgatory, giving Lucifer a bloodlust that ended with the deaths of several Leviathan as they were all driven into their new home.

When God made the Angels, the Darkness watched.

When God made the Humans, the Darkness watched and sensed the perfect opportunity to strike at God.

The Darkness enhanced Lucifer's pride, and caused the twisting of Lilith's soul. The Darkness watched as Lilith was turned into the original Demon.

The Darkness, sensing that its time was coming to an end due to Lucifer's casting into Hell, devised a backup plan.

It wanted to continue to wreck havoc on the world, and that was impossible from Hell.

The Darkness compelled Lucifer to find a Human, any Human, that could bear its Mark.

The Darkness watched as Lucifer transferred the Mark to Cain.

The lock on the dimension shifted to the other end of the dimension as the Mark was transferred.

The Darkness, through Cain's eyes, the endless slaughter of Demons, Humans, and anything else Cain encountered.

The Darkness watched as the Knights of Hell roamed the Earth, the Angels sending them back, and Cain slaughtering the Knights of Hell in 1863.

The Darkness hungered for death as Cain became a hermit.

Then the Darkness saw him, the one who would eventually set him free.

Dean Winchester.

The Darkness saw Dean Winchester through Cain.

As the Mark was copied from Dean to Cain, another lock form in the dimension of Darkness.

The Darkness then saw through two sets of eyes.

It saw Dean killing Abaddon, Cain killing his descendants, and Dean killing Cain.

With Cain's death, the original lock broke, leaving the Mark on Dean Winchester's arm the only lock left in existence.

The Darkness exerted its influence on Dean Winchester. It saw Dean's weakness and compelled him to kill.

It watched as Dean killed over and over again, its bloodlust never lessening.

The Darkness became surprised when Dean summoned Death, for it hadn't seen Death since the beginning of time.

The Darkness watched as Dean killed Death.

It eagerly awaited for the spell to be complete.

It eyed the lock on the dimension carefully.

It watched as the lightning strike Dean's arm.

The lock in the dimension visibly trembled as it disintegrated.

The Darkness jumped at where the lock was, tearing a hole in the dimension and wedging itself through.

It travelled through the void of the beginning, its original home, as it made its way into the dimension of the Humans.

The Darkness spread itself into several pieces, fitting itself into the numerous holes of the Earth.

The Darkness soared in the Human sky before reforming into one mass on Earth.

The Darkness has escaped and rumbled towards the Winchesters and their car.

The Darkness has been set free.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Had the idea of writing this today, and as such, this happened.

Please review, and check out my other stories if possible.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
